The Switch
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: Kaiba and Joey switch places after a fight. suddenly, Kaiba is reliving his past and his fears in JOey's body, and Joey finds he can't alk like himself, act like himself, of show emotionlike himself in Kaiba's body. Will they be able fix things? LOVE?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
The Switch (title may be changed to "Change of Heart")  
  
Chapter One: I Hate Fortune Cookies

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll admit I hate the mutt more than I hate Tea. I hate that stupid dog more than my stepfather! I hate him more than anything in this world! And of all my luck, Yugi Moto, my rival, invites Mokuba and me to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. Mokuba, being the caring sibling he is, made me come along. Here I am. I am surrounded by morons, except for Mokuba.  
  
Tristan is chatting with Malik about motorcycles. Bakura and Marik are deciding ways that they would torture Yami. Yugi and Yami are talking about duel monsters, or some other similar game. Tea is gazing longingly at Yami. Ryou is sitting there twiddling his thumbs like the strange shy boy he is. Duke is flipping dice around, showing off to his ecstatic cheerleaders. Mokuba is talking to Serenity about something that I cannot hear. Joey is talking to Mai. How did I get myself into this mess? I predict that any second now, Joey will be at my throat with his dull, old-doggie teeth.  
  
"May I take your orders?" asks the polite young waitress. She has short black hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes. Her outfit consists of a pink kimono, her name label says Sharon.  
  
"Yes, I'd like chicken teriyaki, with extra sauce," I speak up, clearly making it clear that mistakes would not be tolerated by my standards.  
  
Everyone else ordered nice and peacefully, until it was the idiotic mutt's turn. To say the least, he ordered pizza. Pizza in a Chinese food restaurant? The dog was even stupider than I thought. Maybe he was even illiterate! That would be possible, considering that pizza wasn't on the restaurant's menu.  
  
Fifteen minutes have passed. Mokuba has asked about the food seven times. Joey left to go to the bathroom about two and a half minutes ago. I must use the restrooms too. Even though it is against my hygiene routine to use public restrooms, I don't wish to wet my new trench coat either. I get up and excuse myself. The hall way towards the restrooms is red-kimono style print. Little dragons take up every space. Joey is talking to our waiter, Sharon. That must be why she isn't delivering the food. She leaves, and Joey and I are left alone.  
  
"Kaiba," he sneers, picking an argument.  
  
"Mutt," I answer back, and watch as his eyes spark an infuriated flame.  
  
We fought for about 10 minutes before an elderly lady came along. She was dressed in a similar outfit to Sharon's, except, her name plate said Bethany. She handed each of us a fortune cookie on a silver platter. We ignored her. She insisted, so we took them and two concurrent cracks were heard, as an earthquake rattled the ground beneath us. Our legs shook like mad, and puppy's hair flopped around (mine didn't so much because I use extra-strength gel). Neither of us paid attention to the lady as we walked back to our table, our food was waiting.  
  
We ate normally without a comment about the quake. Strange, I thought someone would bring it up.  
  
!!!Hours Later at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto's POV, his bedroom !!!  
  
Now for a good night's sleep. With that I lie in my bed and fall asleep.  
  
!!!Joey's apartment, Joey's POV!!!  
  
I hope my dad doesn't do anything to me while I sleep. I wish I had such an easy life as Kaiba has. No problems to deal wit. And he is so rich! Seriously the guy eats his money for breakfast and still has enough to go around feeding millions of people for breakfast. That sounded really stupid. I'll go to sleep and see if I'm alive tomorrow. I probably will be, but not in one piece.

()()()

Okay, end of chapter one. Please tell me if I should continue! 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Freaky Friday or YGO!!!

ATTENTION: I will be away at boot camp for a week, so review and i'll have the next installment posted when i return.

Chapter 2: Good Morning, Enemy!  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
'My head,' I think as I stretch out my limbs. I climb out of my bed and look around. THIS IS NOT MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is awful and smelly and dirty and grimy, what happened to my mansion!?!?!?!  
  
The furniture is beaten up and scratched beyond repair, the walls are covered with posters of duel monsters, girls, and video games. Those pathetic posters cover up gray, peeling wall stained with what appears to be blood and vomit. The blood still appears a little moist. Among the duel monsters' posters there was a red-eyes-black-dragon one that covered the better part of the wall near a broken mirror. Apparently, a fork had broken the mirror, and the owner had not cared. The bed sheets are green and white and filthy beyond repair. They cover a small worn mattress, without a frame. This room reminds me of Gozoburo's teachings. Damn I hate that man! I get up, and very unstable walked towards the mirror that had been broken by the cutlery. I think my legs got shorter. Not to mention my posture has fallen to a cruddy slump. What is going on? This is one hell of a dream.  
  
I cannot believe my eyes, this must be a trick mirror! Is shows me blonde hair and brown-honey eyes, a mirror image of the mutt! I bet he has something to do with this cruddyiliy decorated cell, and the mirror that shows my adversary! I think, I rattled my brain, this is just a trick. I'll just, get dressed in these stupid rags and walk to MY house!! I think I'm losing it!  
  
Joey's POV  
  
'Great, another day! He must have gotten me while I slept. I mean, my head hurts like. . .' with that I opened my eyes to find myself in a room dully and impersonally decorated, 'What the heck. . .??' Chocolate hair covered my eyes a little.  
  
No one's POV  
  
Joey rose and began looking at the items in the room curiously. The top of each dresser was neatly organized. There were photos with heads and people cut out, mainly of Mokuba (who was one of the only people left uncut in the photographs). 'So this person has a fetish with Mokuba?' thought Joey. There was leather wallet containing several billion woolongs (I think that is Japanese currency). Joey's eyes nearly popped out! Also, there was a single poster of a duel-monster's card, the. . BLUE-EYES-WHITE- DRAGON???!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kaiba?" he whispered, running toward the closet, opening it to find about fifty trenchcoats, shirts, ties, and pants.  
  
"Big brother? Wow, you're still in your pajamas. You're usually up way before me! Can we spend the day together? Please???" Mokuba pleased with a side of puppy-dog eyes. But that wouldn't keep Joey from the fact that the mirror that was reflecting "him" was actually reflecting an image of Kaiba!  
  
"Hold on, did you just call me your big brother?" asked Joey, nearly popping out of his head with the fact that his voice has lost its accent.  
  
"Yes, of course Seto. Why wouldn't I?" asked Mokuba back, looking at 'Joey' very oddly.  
  
"Yea. . . why wouldn't you?" 'Joey' trailed off. His eyes scanning the room.  
  
"I'll let you get dressed. Please? Please can we go to Kaiba land? I want to duel you big brother!" Mokuba laughed, skipping out of the room.  
  
The room is so gigantic it is a miracle Kaiba can find anything! Joey searched through the closet and drawers, looking into the armoire, until he found a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Although he couldn't find a normal shirt (or jacket for that matter) he settled for one of Kaiba's famous trench coats. Surprisingly to Joey, it was rather comfortable.  
  
The second he stepped into the hallway, he wished he hadn't. How was he going to get to the . . . wherever they dined? Luckily, a maid passed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Joey asked, still uncomfortable with Kaiba's voice. The second she heard him, she dropped to the ground and looked rather scared to death. She was shaking too, but managed to stutter, "H-how can I help you, M-Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Can you show me how to get to the dining room? I seem to have racked my brain working late yesterday," Joey explained, totally shocked that whatever he needed to say was translated into Kaiba-speak. Joey certainly wouldn't have known the word 'racked!'  
  
"Sure, sir," she silently whispered and led him down the hall and past doors of every type! Then led him down a gallivant staircase and into a painting-clad room with a velvet chair and a mile-long table. Mokuba was sitting in another lavender velvet chair, reading comics and laughing.  
  
"Hey Big brother! Guess what! Super-Dragon man defeated the Darker Magician again! I love these comics that you make for me!" he laughed, showing Joey a well-drawn comic book full of evil-looking dark magicians and a heroic- looking Kaiba-look-alike, wearing a blue-eyes white dragon for an outfit (kind of like Seto-kun's outfit in Duelists of the Roses).  
  
"You're welcome. . ." Joey trailed off.  
  
Please Review. I got really confused writing this, but I'm glad for my reviewers! Thank you guys!! 


End file.
